ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Rampage
This is the fourth episode of Dan 10. Summary HAPPY EASTER TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daniel and Chris found their own hangout, an alien city with honest alien citizens trying to make a decent life, called Undertown. But they stumble upon a factory creatiing some kind of alien robots that hide egg like bombs all over Undertown, can Chris and Danny find it before BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode Chris is wrestling a giant alien, having absorbed rubber. Chris: Look dude, if you think you could win, you got another thing comin'! Alien: No way human! The prize money is mine, human!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danny is at the bar watching the fight, sipping his soda. Danny: Come on Chris this guy.....Vulkanus is not that tough!! Alien: Out of my way. Oh kid! (A porcupine alien with an orange jacket and black spikes for hair walks up to Danny) I'm Argit and I'm here to make a deal with you! Dan: What kind of deal? (Danny takes another sip of his soda with his eyes looking suspiously.) Argit: A deal that you can't resist! (Argit pulls out a briefcase with a million taydenite (A shiny light blue green crystal, which is alien money.) 1,000,000 taydenite if you let me vote for your friend and you vote for Vulkanus! Dan: No thanks do. Vulkanus goes and punches Chris, then Chris catches the fist and fires a series of powerful punches. Then Chris rolls up into a ball and rolls towards Vulkanus knocking him out of the rink. Referee: 1, 2, 3, winner Chris Levin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prize money is your's kid! (Holds out a briefcase filled with 10,000,000 taydenite.) Chris: Sweet! Danny: Alright we won! (they highfive each other.) Now time to get the bet money. End Scene Dan: Alright I got my betting money, 400,000 taydenite, whoo-wee!!!!!!!! Chris: I know plus 10,000,000 taydenite I won, I mean we won from the match, even sweeter!!! Danny: That makes 10,400,000 taydenite, we'll be rich!!!!!! Chris: Alright. Undertown is a cool place to hangout, when were not practing for sports or fighting evil aliens, that want to take over the world. Danny: Uh-huh and it's a great place to get some extra cash! (Takes another sip of his soda.) Chris: Woo-wee! (Chris bumps into some kind of factory.) Dan: Whoa, what is this place? Chris: Looks like some kind of factory and it's emitting toxic air, that would pollute Undertown, and eventually make its way up to the surface and causes air pollution in Bellwood, we got to stop this factory!!!!!!!!!! (Absorbs the metal of the factory and breaks the door down.) Daniel slaps down the watch turning into Upgrade. Upgrade: Wow! This place is so high tech! They see machines building giant robots with horns no face and they all were different colors. There were purple, yellow, red, sliver, blue, green, pink, black, white, brown, and gold. Then a purple robot comes up from behind them throwing them out of the factory. Upgrade fires a plasma laser blast at the robot creating a hole not being very effective. It fires a laser from its hand blasting through Upgrade leaving a hole, but Upgrade regenerates. Chris punches the robot, then morphs his hand into a spiked mace and knocks the robot in the face leaving a dent. Chris: That's new! His hand morphs back. Upgrade then shoots plasma spikes from the ground denting it. Then Upgrade morphs into the robot taking control then it blasts itself causing it to explode. Upgrade is splated all over the place and regenerates and reverts. Dan: What were those? Chris: Techadons I bet. Their robots made by weapon masters. End Scene Danny and Chris see a green faced alien with a white robe with a silver collar and red square on his chest. Alien: I am Techadon Weapon Master Number 13. You humans destroyesd my Techadon robot, now you shall pay. Dan: Not on my watch, it's HERO TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Slaps down watch turning into Bloxx.) Bloxx: Bloxx!!!!! (Morphs his hands into hammers and hits the ground uppercutting the Weapon Master.) Weapon Master: A Segmentasapien, interesting but not enough. (Bloxx tries to contain the Weapon Master, but he blasts Bloxx away.) He heads towards Chris, who absorbed stone, but Bloxx turns into a wall and blocks the Weapon Master. Weapon Master: Is that the best you can do? Bloxx: No, this is! Bloxx extends his arm punching him away. Bloxx: That was a little difficult! (Then they see an egg-shaped bomb.) Bloxx: Aww, man. (Punches the bomb, not doing anything.) Weapon Master: I hid five more egg bombs, all over Undertown, in two hours they'll go BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!! Then there goes Undertown, and you two!!! Hahaha! See you humans around wait I won't! (He disappears,) Chris: We're left with the bag! Bloxx: Don't worry! (He shifts into a catapult and tosses it to an empty space with no aliens.) Then BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The egg bomb explodes. Bloxx reverts. Daniel: One down five more to go! Chris nods, then they run off. End Scene In a building some workers are trying to deactivate the bomb but it creates a shockwave causing them to fly back. Then they see Jetray firing neroshock blasts at the bomb not doing much then he dashes foward, but Jetray bounces back. Jetray: Looks like this thing won't break. Chris!!!!!!!! Chris charges in, absorbing wood, and hammers his hands into the bomb, not doing anything. Then Chris morphs his hand into a hammer and tries again, still not doing anything. Jetray: Maybe I could lift it and fly into space and throw it. Yeah that could work! Jetray charges towards it and lifts it up. Then he flies out of Undertown and into space, and tosses it into a blackhole, causing an accelerated explosion. Jetray flies back and reverts, alright three more to go!!!!!!!!! Then they strolled down Undertown looking back and fourth, left and right for an egg-shaped bomb, until a red Techadon attacks them from behind. Danny then transforms into Crashhopper and grabs Chris and jumps out of the Techadon's reach. Crashhopper: Crashhopper!!!! So robot I'm not in the mood to be pummeled! (Crashhopper bashes it with his head causing it to inflict some damage. But it hammers it hands into Crashhopper causing him to jump back.) Too, slow!!!!! (Crashhopper jumps on a building bouncing of its sign and bouncing back at the Techadon.) Chris: Hold it still! (Chris absorbs metal and crushes a lampost and hits the Techadon with it. The Techadon looks down and swing its hand smacking Chris back.) Crashhopper then kicks it sending it flying into a pet shop when it hits a tank with a giant octopus in it. The octopus grabs it and crushes it. Crashhopper reverts. Daniel: That wasn't so bad. They turn seeing a giant egg bomb that was deployed by the Techadon. Chris: Ya' think!!!!!!!!?????? End Scene Chris charges toward and punches it, the bomb reacts by giving off an electrical charge shocking Chris knocking him unconscious. Daniel: CHRIS!!!!!!!!!! You know these things should say "Danger High Voltage"!!!!! And I don't have anything that can handle electricity. Oh wait yeah I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dan slaps down the watch turning into Feedback.) Feedback: Oh yeah totally forgot about Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He jumps towards the bomb absorbing the electricity with his fingers, then with his dreadlock and then with his tail. Then Feedback flips over it and when the electrical field is gone he blasts it with an electrical blast causing it to explode.) Oh yeah, no one and I mean can make a fool out of Dan 10!!!!! (Feedback reverts. While Chris wakes up slightly wozzy.) Chris: What happened? Dan: Went Feedback and blew up the bomb. (Dan grins.) Chris and Dan are walking all over Undertown looking for the other three bombs. Dan: Man. How hard did this guy hid the egg bombs? Chris: Don't know, but he doesn't want us to find them that's for sure! Its been an hour, we got an hour let before Ba-boom! Danny: Don't worry 1 hour is like five days. Chris: Yeah they both go by fast! Daniel: Funny you should be a commedian. A yellow Techadon then blasts them with the lasers installed into its gauntlet. Danny slaps down the watch turning into Gravattack and lifts the Techadon up, while having his hands glow blue/indigo. Gravattack: Ups a daisy. Chris: Focus your gravitational force a little lower. (Chris absorbs stone.) Gravattack: 'Kay. (He lowers the robot and intensifies the pressure.) Chris's hands become big and monstrous and he grabs the robot and tosses it. Gravattack: I'm a real heavy-handed alien! (Gravattack then increases the gravity pressure causing an explosion.) The yellow Techadon fires a powerful laser from his gauntlet, then Gravattack rolls up into a planet and the laser orbits around him. Then the robot is sucked in the orbit and orbits around Techadon causing a big explosion, destroying the robot. Gravattack: Okay now for the bo-aww man!!! (Gravattack spots a humungus egg bomb the size of Gravattack in front of them.) How are we going to lift it wait!!!!!!!!!! If I'm Gravattack and I could lift heavy objects with gravity, then-!!!!! (Gravattack's hands glow green and he lifts his hands up causing the egg to float then Gravattack throws it into space after firing a gravity ball at it blowing it up. Gravattack reverts.) Danny: 4 down, 2 more to go!!!!!!!! End Scene A green Techadon is rampaging through Undertown when Humungousaur charges it with his shoulder. Humungousaur: Don't you forget this buddy, as long as I'm here you can't rampage through Undertown, actually make that you can never rampage in Undertown, hahaha!!!!!!!!! Chris: Ya' done gloating yet?! We have a big problem on our hands and in 25 minutes BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Humungousaur: On my way! (Humungousaur grabs a beam and starts hitting the bomb with it then it flies towards Chris. Chris increases the size of his hands and grabs it and throws it into the sky, Humungousaur then hits the bomb with a beam knocking it far away, then it explodes. And Humungousaur reverts.) Chris: Tell ya' the truth that was a little too easy. Daniel: I know maybe this guy's a real pushover. Chris: Maybe but still something isn't right. Later Danny: We been cruising around Undertown for 10 minutes and still no sign of the final bomb. Chris: Yeah, WAIT there it is!!!!!!!!!!! (The two run over to the bomb and a golden Techadon right behind them.) Danny: Ya' know every time with find an egg bomb we encounter a different colored Techadon! (Dan tells Chris as they run from the robot's grasp.) Chris: Yeah, so what!? Dan: This reminds me of an Easter Egg Hunt!! Chris: Was that important?! Dan: I don't kn-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan transforms into a humanoid alien with crab claws for hands a metal skull head with an eyebrow crest that resembles his claws with two pointy shoulders that have his metal floating head in between, he has two feet on both feet and black and a yellow color scheme. Daniel: Lodestar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A new alien alright!!! Let's see what he could do! Chris touches the metal and punches the Techadon. Lodestar points his claw hand at the golden Techadon and green circles emerge. The Techadon and Chris are pulled toward him. Lodestar: Magnetic-powers, nice!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Dude don't use it on me!!!!! Lodestar: Sorry. (Lodestar pushes Chris away.) The Techadon blasts Lodestar. Chris: DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Lodestar begins regenerates. Lodestar: This guy can regenerate!!! Nice!!!! (Then he emits a magnetic field, causing the Techadon to rust. Then Lodestar blasts it with a magnetic field causing it to blow up.) Chris: We got five minutes before BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Lodestar: Only FIVE MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then!!!! (He fires a magnetic field doing some damage to the bomb. Then he picks it up with Chris on it. Chris morphs his hand into a spiked mace and punches it denting it. Then Lodestar throws it with his magnetism and Chris jumps off causing the bomb to explode. Lodestar reverts.) Dan: We did it!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Yes we saved Undertown! Dan: Let's get smoothies! Chris: Only if you are buying. They both laugh as they walk out of Undertown. Happy Easter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry I was late heheheh! Characters .Daniel "Dan" Ethan Tennyson .Chris Dominick Levin .Citizens of Undertown .Store Owners .Vulkanus (First Appearance, not a villain in this episode) .Referee Villains .Weapon Master #13 (First Appearance) .Techadons (All different colors, First Appearance, main villains) .Argit (First Appearance) Aliens Used .Upgrade .Bloxx .Jetray (offscreen transformation) .Crashhopper .Feedback .Gravattack .Humungousaur .Lodestar (First Appearance) Trivia .This is the first time CC and Marina didn't appear in an episode .The hunt for egg bombs and the battle of different colored Techadons are like an Easter egg hunt